Valves and valve assemblies can be used for controlling or regulating the flow of a fluid, such as water, oil, or gas, through a passageway such as a piping system. Valves can comprise a valve body which can define a bore, a valve element positioned within the bore, and a valve seat positioned within the valve body. A butterfly valve is a type of valve in which the valve element can be a disc. The valve element can be configured to seal against the valve seat in order to prevent the flow of fluid through the bore when the valve element is in a closed position or to allow the flow of fluid through the bore when the valve element is in a partially-open position or fully open position. The valve element can be actuated about and between the closed position and the open position by applying a torque to a stem connected to the valve element. In the closed position, fluid pressure applied to the valve element can cause the valve element to deflect. This deflection can allow the flow of fluid through the bore when the valve element is in the closed position which can be undesirable in some applications.